Fallen Heroes
by Majin-Brolly
Summary: Not your average 100 years later fic....hopefully. Chapter 4 is out. Sorry for the long wait, comp troubles. Anyway read it. I hate summaries.
1. The End of an Empire

**Author's Note**: Before you begin reading this please note that this is going to be a long progressing story. The beginning will be a little dry but I promise it will get better. So please don't kill me for not rushing to the action.

**Fallen Heroes:** The End of an Empire

"This can't be! It just can't be true! Father! Mother! Why is this happeni—uhh"  
  
"I watched as the young woman fell to the ground. A shuriken thrown straight through her chest like a bullet from a man dressed in white. He was the captain of his team of soldiers. They were one of many teams sent to our village to eradicate the rebellions. They were sent by none other then the Akatsuki; the organization that single handedly took over the entire world over 100 years ago. Many tried to stand up to them, eventually they defeated the Akatsuki....or so they thought. 15 years later the Night of the burning Leafs shocked the world.  
  
The Akatsuki wiped out the village in a single night after not being heard from for 15 years. All seemed to be lost until one man stood up to protect the village. His name has been lost in history but they say he was the most fearless and cut throat ninja in the history of the leaf. When he appeared on the battlefield the weak fled with their lives. That didn't matter though, his greatest attempts to thwart their assault ended in their favor. After eliminating 3/4 of their forces he still couldn't defeat their leader. The leafs greatest hope fell along with the others.  
  
After this many countries simply surrendered out of fear of the same happening to them. The sand though; who had fallen to the leaf 15 years ago, stood up to fight. They also had a great hero stand up for them. This man was known as the untouchable. He fell in due time, the world belonged to the Akatsuki now.  
  
Many parts of history have been covered up by the Akatsuki. This is all that is known of what really happened. Any attempts to go against the Akatsuki or to learn the true history are stopped very quickly. They are seemingly an unstoppable force. 100,000 men here at their headquarters (formerly the Leaf Village), and thousands spread across the globe in all different villages.  
  
Every village has a Hokage who works for the Akatsuki and each village recruits for them. Here at headquarters though, the Hokage is the head of the entire Akatsuki. Somehow he is strong enough to control all these men. He has 8 guards who never show their faces in public so as not to be recognized. Then he has 100 Jounins. Always 100, no more, no less. If one dies he has them replaced with the next best. He has 5000 Chuunins at all times, same system implied. The rest of his army are Genins.  
  
Last month they sent Genins with Chuunin captains. That is how strong they are. That  
  
is how far the gap between a normal man and an Akatsuki ninja is. My parents were killed in front of my own eyes. I watched my own sister have a shuriken slice through her chest, collapsing two of her lungs. I watched her suffocate in the street telling me she'll be alright while slowly fading away. All of this because of a few protestors."  
  
"So this is why your leaving the village? Are you insane! You'll be killed if your found outside the village! Nobody is allowed to leave!"  
  
"I know that already. I don't care. I'm going to do this."  
  
"So your just going to leave. You're a sixteen year old kid with $300, a couple Kunai's, and four exploding tag's. With that you expect to take down the entire Akatsuki organization."  
  
"I'm going to train as well. I've been doing so here and it's been coming along great."  
  
"Yes, your strong for a normal guy, but your nothing compared to a ninja."  
  
"Listen to me Kaira, you need to stop worrying about me and just try to survive here until I come back and destroy them. Promise me that you will not die like my family and will be here to see me take them all down!"  
  
".....I p-promise....Tressa. There really is not stopping you is there?"  
  
"I'm leaving to become a ninja. I'm gonna become so strong I'm gonna wipe out the entire Akatsuki! My name is Tressa and I'm going to destroy the Akatsuki!"

'There's the gate. It's guarded by two Genin's who can alert their superiors with devices in their back pockets. If I can get passed them I'll be alright. All the traps set are to keep people from getting into the village. They're much easier to combat coming out of the village. Now for my all star acting skills'  
  
"Hey you two!" The both turned around looking at each other. Then one spoke.  
  
"Yeah what do you want kid? We're busy!" He said duller then I previously thought possible.  
  
"Um, your staring off into the forest surrounding the village."  
  
"Yes, it's very important that we don't let anybody into the village that doesn't have permission to be here. Especially someone who actually makes it to the village gates. The traps set are very powerful. It'd take a Chuunin or better to get through them without being told before hand how to get through."  
  
"You guys are really bored aren't ya?" An obvious "no duh" look crossed both their faces instantly. "How about you guys give me some tips on working out? I've been trying to get stronger so I can join the Akatsuki one day." Their faces lighted up, eyes shut grinning widely.  
  
"Well first off you have to have great work ethic! You have to have something pushing you to become stronger."  
  
"Really? Like what?" I said holding back the fact that what was really pushing me inside made me want to rip this guy's throat out.   
  
"Well, like me. I always concentrate on killing off the evil in the world. Like those protestors threatening to attack our men last month. Something had to be done!"  
  
"Yes" The other one who had been watching the other the entire time finally spoke. "This one guy came at me so I was forced to kill him. It's a shame really. It was right after his wife, I assumed, came at me with a spear."  
  
'My mom was holding a spear then, she bought it as a gift for me that day. No it must be some other lady.'  
  
"Yeah after you killed those two some girl went hysterical. Who knows what she would have done if I didn't take her out with that shuriken"  
  
"Sh-.....Shuriken!?" I said.  
  
"Yeah, right through the chest. I have to say I've got damn good aim.....hey kid you look a little pale. Wait, you kinda look like that kid who ran to who her side after she fell....."I grabbed the man by his shirt and picked him up.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? HOW! THEY WERE INNOCENT PEOPLE DAMMIT!" He slapped me down to the ground and began laughing.  
  
"We were ordered to by our captain, kid. Anybody who shows any kind of resistance against us is to be killed immediately. And, since you just pissed me off by yelling and spitting in my face....what are you doing kid?"  
  
'How could he? They were innocent dammit! This just isn't right! You can't do this kinda thing!'  
  
"I'll kill both of you!" I ran at the first one trying to land a punch but missed. He punched me in the stomach and landed his knee on my forehead knocking me flat on my back. The other one stomped on my ribs causing a loud crack sound to occur.  
  
"Listen kid, go to a doctor and get fixed up. Don't bother us again."  
  
"You 'cough cough'......you bastards! I kill both of you!" I rose to my feet somehow. They both connect kicks into my stomach. I coughed up enough blood to cover the ground in red....  
  
I began thinking bout everything. About how much I hate the Akatsuki. The adrenaline rush going through my body was one I've never felt before. So much hate was running through my veins. I couldn't see straight. I felt so strong though. I tried to get up and pain shot through my body. I definitely had broken ribs. It felt like I was breathing glass. Everything seemed to make my body hurt more. I'd never felt this much pain before. Then it happened.....the flashbacks came. I saw my family fall to these guys. I had to do something. I couldn't move though....it hurt too much.  
  
"Fuck it!" I screamed jumping to my feet. It hurt so much. I was screaming just to stand. My body was ready to shut down. I grabbed two Kunai's out of my pockets.  
  
"Weapons? Well sorry kid but now your threatening our lives. We're gonna have to take you out now." He said laughing with his partner. "What's with this wind all of a sudden? Whoa! The rocks are lifting off the ground and dirts flying everywhere! What the hell is going on! Hey! That kid has Chakra coming off of his body!"  
  
"We better take him out right now before he does something stup–" I caught him directly in the throat with my first Kunai. He fell to the ground holding his neck struggling to breath...just like my sister did. My sight and aim were so well I could see everything around me. I felt so strong too. This had never happened before. How could I be this strong! I ran at the other guy. It seemed like he didn't even move out of my way when I shoved mu Kuani through his chest. I heard him yell out in pain but his eyes rolled into the back of his head seconds later. I hit the heart causing a quick death he didn't deserve. He should have suffered like his friend did. Even he didn't suffer long enough to satisfy me.  
  
Both of them were dead. I saw the other press the button while he was struggling with the Kunai. I felt even weaker then I felt while laying on the ground. I needed to get out of here though. I ran out the gate and continued running as fast as I could which really wasn't that fast. The pain had returned to my body. If I stopped for a second I wouldn't be able to start again.

I finally escaped the forest. I saw through most of the traps having overheard people who entered the village before. I saw a woman in the field outside the forest. She called out to me but I couldn't hear her at all. She began running towards me. She must have seen the blood all over my body. I fell to my knees giving in to the pain finally and everything went black..... 


	2. The Rogues

**Chapter 2**

**The Rogues**

****

****

My eyes opened. Blurry....I couldn't see clearly. Good, my eyes are adjusting. How long was I out? I sat up trying to stretch out....then it all returned to me....  
  
"ARGHHHHHHHHH!!!!" My ribs were still broken. Now I remember, the fight at the gate, Akatsuki, everything. That pain brought it all back. It wasn't just the pain of broken ribs though. It was the pain of all the suffering the Akatsuki have caused people for the last century, all the pain my family felt in their last moments before being struck down.  
  
"Your up! Oh thank goodness. I thought you wouldn't make it for a while."  
  
"Who are you? Where am I?"  
  
"I'm Merra. This is my house. I live here with my grandpa. We're right outside Lootberg."  
  
'Lootberg, the name I have refused to call the Leaf Village ever since I heard of it. My ancestors will not be disgraced like that.....god damn the Akatsuki.'  
  
"So how long have I been out? A few hours?" She giggled after hearing that last part....  
  
"Oh no, you've been sleeping for at least 4 days now. We know what you did! It was amazing, I've never seen anybody step up in a situation like that before like you did. You really showed them....." She explained. She knew everything I had done.....but why? And how? "Your probably wondering how I know about your little skirmish. Well..."   
  
"Super natural power! She's an extra territorial bean thing......." Her grandpa said stumbling into the house....clearly drunker then a skunk. "Hehehe! Oww!" He said stubbing his toe on the table before taking a seat in front of the bed I was on.  
  
"Grandpa have you been drinking again? Didn't I tell you"  
  
"I aint gonna listen to no youngin preachin to me bout no drinking in this house. I payed for this house 80 years ago and I'll be dammed if I can't have myself a drink."  
  
"Your only 65 grandpa!"  
  
"What?"

He opened up one of the cabinets in the kitchen and pulled out another bottle.  
  
"Nevermind.....like I was saying we have insiders that have joined that Akatsuki who gather info for us."  
  
"Wait what?" I questioned. "Insiders? Do you belong to some kind of organization?"  
  
"Oh you haven't heard of us already? We're the anti-Akatsuki group known as "The Lost". I guess I'll give you a run down on who we are. Basically, we're a combination of many groups who go against the Akatsuki and all work independently. I'm the leader of my group. We're called the "Rogues". I'm the leader, my grandpa is the repair guy. He can fix anything you bring to him" He smiles and starts flexing "Our artillery man Zack is gone right now. He can handle any gun you've got, and our best fighter is Carter who's also gone at the moment. He's taken on a Jounin before!"  
  
"You guys are something alright. For an entire organization like this to exist without the Akatsuki knowing is unbeievable. And to not be uncovered, I mean at least one group must have been captured over all this time and said something right?"  
  
"Nope. To get into our organization you need to have a four man team and you need to be approved by 3 team leaders. Our base is hidden and all the groups are constantly on the move. I shouldn't even be telling you this much, but after seeing your potential I have to ask that you try to join our organization."  
  
"I'm not really interested. I need to train before I can do anything. I want to work on my own....the Akatsuki are mine to destroy."  
  
I explained everything that had happened.......  
  
"Listen Tressa, your not the only one who hates the Akatsuki with all your heart. I lost my dad to them and my mother killed herself after finding out. She left me to grandpa and ever since I've cursed the Akatsuki's name. Everybody has their reason's for hating them. That's why we must work together....."  
  
'Knock Knock'  
  
"Come in" The old man said. The door burst open as four Akatsuki soldiers walked in.  
  
"There he is. Sorry but we have to take this guy back to head quarters. He killed 2 of our men, he must be punished. Now come with us!"  
  
"I'll give you one warning....get out of my house right now or you will die." The old man said in a serious tone I had yet to hear from his drunken self before hand.  
  
"Who are you kidding old man?" The ninja said pushing the old man down to the floor.  
  
"Alright tough guy" the old man jumped up and kicked the ninja out his front door. He smashed a button on the wall and a odd looking gun dropped from the ceiling. He pulled the trigger and what looked like Chakra shot out of the barrel. It surrounded all the Ninja's inside and outside of the house. "This is a Chakra gun, now with the right hand seal I can really do some damage to you guys. Let's see.....you guys ever hear of Bone Termite no Jutsu? Hehehe!"   
  
As the man began doing hand seals with one hand the Chakra began turning into what looked like Termites....they began crawling over the bodies of the Genin's. Suddenly, they began burrowing into the skin of the soldiers.....One after another they screamed in complete agony. The scream was something you'd never ever want to hear again. One after another they collapsed to the ground. The termites had actually eaten the bones of these men.  
  
"What kind of sick technique is this?" I screamed!  
  
"It's a punishment Jutsu. I've found no better Jutsu to make men scream more in my time. They feel our pain as they die slowly."  
  
"There's no better way to take down the Akatsuki." Merra said laughing. This girl really had a dark side.....a very dark side. Maybe this is just what happens to you after you get used to death. Wait....aren't you supposed to feel all sorts of emotions after you kill someone for the first time? Why didn't I? Don't I have emotions just like everyone else? No, those men really deserved to die. They're evil.   
  
'BOOM' The Chuunin came through the wall landing right in front of me. Before he could get a word out another man burst through the other wall with even more force connecting his fist with the Chuunin's jaw sending him back through his own hole, outside the house and into the forest.  
  
The Chuunin returned with full force to the front yard of the house....but......where was the other guy? There were no other houses in the area and the only place to hide was the forest. The man suddenly appeared kicking the Chuunin into the air. Another boom lit up the sky as a rocket collided with the Chuunin's body killing him in flight.  
  
"Bullseye!"  
  
"Zack! Carter! You guys are awesome!" Maara said laughing again.  
  
"Yeah I know! If it wasn't for me you guys might be dead y'know!" Zack said trying to act like it was nothing.  
  
"Shut the hell up Zack" Carter said appearing behind him smacking him in the back of the head.  
  
"Oww! What was that for?"  
  
"Your just trying to show off in front of Maara again like always."  
  
"I hate you!" Zack said pouting. Zack was an average sized guy with long hair. He looked like a pretty boy but you could tell he's tough. He had a scar running down the left side of his face. Carter is without a doubt the meanest looking guy I've ever seen. He's bald with a really white complection. Scars all over his body and a patch on one eye. Both of these guy's were not to be messed with.  
  
"Who's this guy?" I had finally gotten out of bed and walked over to where they were all standing outside.   
  
"That's Tressa, he's the gate crasher from earlier this week." A surprised look came over both of their faces.  
  
"So did she convince you to make a team yet?" Carter said.  
  
"She tried....I need to train first. I'm not strong enough yet." Another surprised look came over their faces.  
  
"Uh kid, your probably stronger then a Chuunin right now." Zack said. "You wasted those guys."  
  
"What he means is he can't control his power. Don't worry Tressa, I'm having Grandpa contact a man who will train you. He's very strict and will work you hard so be prepared."  
  
"Really? That's great!" I said "Wait a minute....where did all the pain I was feeling go?"  
  
"We opened up your healing gate inside your body. It's complicated, but basically we injected you with a certain kind of Chakra and used Acupuncture needles to trigger it at just the right time. Trust me your healed now....I've done it like 40-50 times already for these guys who always like to get themselves hurt."  
  
"Hey!Whodoyouthink Thank you very much Maara! youare?." I said over the complaints of Carter and Zack.  
  
"Your welcome. Now please go rest. Tomorrow you will leave. If you stay any longer more Akatsuki will show up and they wont be Genin's next time." Maara told me. I smiled and walked back into the house which seemed to have a new air conditioning system what with the two giant holes.  
  
"Why didn't you ask him to join us" Carter questioned.  
  
"I see something in this kid. He's so hell bent on taking out the Akatsuki that he acts normal about it. He acts like he really will take them down and there is no doubt in his mind. Tressa will really be something.....I think he needs to go on his own. At least for a while."  
  
"Well, you're the leader because you're the smartest of us....so I'll dig it." Zack said still trying to impress Maara. Carter stomped on Zack's foot.  
  
"Yeah I think your right......I hope he doesn't quit his training though. I barely finished it with my life...."Carter finished.  
  
"He'll make it. Tressa will be the one to take down the Akatsuki!"


	3. Sensei

**Chapter 3**

**Sensei**

As the morning sun rose a shocking realization had come to me rather quickly....I was in the bed of a truck heading toward who knows where. My wallet was gone along with all my weapons. Looks like the Rogues and the rest of the Lost aren't exactly pure hearted destroyers of evil. I can't blame them though, the Chakra they put into my system and that Gun the old man used to defend me with must have hit them pretty hard financially.   
  
Merra told me about how Chakra was first tapped into 10 years ago. Ever since the common man has once again found his place on the battle field. The Akatsuki has tried to block out this new technology from the news so not many in the Leaf Village know of it at all. A chakra that could unlock one of my gates is unheard of though. It skipped through the others and went straight to the healing gate.....that is no ordinary Chakra. And that old man's Jutsu. He knew the hand seal by heart and killed those Aktasuki in no time.   
  
So this is the real world, some people so strong and gifted that the others must have their very own equalizer.

"Screeeeeeetch" The truck came to a sudden stop in front of an old looking house.  
  
"Hey kid! You still back there? Get off, this is your stop. That lady only paid us to take you this far!" I jumped off after thanking them. So maybe Merra wasn't that bad afterall.  
  
As I approached the house I realized how broken down it really was. No front door, shingles on the roof missing, the house painted white with blue spots from where the paint had worn off, an upside down bird bath, boarded up windows, and grass up to your hips.  
  
"Judging by this house....I'm in for a rough time." I walked through the front door calling out for anybody that would listen. I couldn't find a soul in the house. I found a door which led down to the basement. I walked down the stairs and noticed why this house was so broken down....it was a cover up.  
  
"Who are you? How did you find this place?" One of the guards standing in front of a giant red door asked me.  
  
"My name is Tressa. I was sent by the Rogues to come train here."  
  
"Ah, yes I was informed of your coming. Right this way." The giant red door was at the very end of the long stairway. Burning torches lit the way down. As he opened the giant red door I saw something truly amazing. This Dojo....was huge! The roof at least one hundred feet above. Torches all around the outside of the giant red room. A man kneeling on the floor in front of a statue caught my eye. As a matter of fact....there were 7 statues.   
  
"The Hokage's of the past" An old man said standing beside me. "The highest ranking Hidden Leaf ninja's of their time. Each one surpassing the next in some way. We only have record of the first five Hokage's. The last two reigned during the time the Akatsuki began making their final moves. We do know this, neither of them were the great hero of the Leaf who stood up in the end to protect us. We have uncovered much of the past that you may be very interested in. Now is not the time though, I will take you to your new Sensei now." My head still swirling from the sudden history lesson I followed like a mindless zombie.  
  
"So what's Sensei like?" I asked trying to kill time. We were going down another flight of stairs. God knows how long it will take to walk down.  
  
"Sensei is not your ordinary Sensei. But his students have always been diamonds in the rough whenever called upon. I am one of those students."  
  
"Really? What kind of training do you think I'll be doing?" He just laughed and told me "Good luck". Thank god I had that pep talk. Who knows? I might have had some confidence going in there. Can't have that now can we?  
  
I opened the door at the end of the stairway. The room I walked into was very dark. Hardly any light at all.  
  
"Sensei? I am Tressa and have come–"  
  
"Shut up. Your training starts here! You want to destroy the Akatsuki huh? You've got a long road ahead of you. You didn't even notice the clones I placed behind you when you walked in.  
  
"What cl–" Interrupted again I was punched in the stomach and then thrown into one of the walls.   
  
"I'm gonna have fun breaking you."

"What do you mean breaking me?" I said standing up. "I came here to train! Not fight you!"

"Oh a tough guy! Most that want to train under me stand down after knowing I have them outmatched. Maybe you just know so little about Ninja techniques and fighting styles that you have no fear of what I can do to you. Maybe, your very own stupidity is what makes you so very brave. Once you learn of how strong people in this world really are, you will become a coward like the rest."

"Bull Shit."

"What did you say?"

"You don't know me. I know plenty about how strong the Akatsuki really are. It's beyond my own thinking right now....and it pisses me off. You think I'm just gonna sit here and be some little weakling and not do a thing about my what those guys are doing? You think I can just it here and bottle up my anger of what they do everyday? Killing, lying, propoganda, theft, all because they want to. They do what they want and don't care! I'll destroy every last one of them!"

"No you wont. You're too weak. You'll never get that strong. It is your destiny to die like all the-"

"Who cares about destiny! I'll make my own destiny!"

"You dare interrupt your very own Sensei?"

"Your not my Sensei. A coward that wont stand for what he believes and do something about the Akatsuki can never be my Sensei!"

"How dare you! I'll finish you right here!" He said flying at me with a speed I had never before encountered. He was really, really, fast. He smacked me to the floor. Standing atop me he performed hand seals while I was flat on my stomach. Then little belts of Chakra began strapping me to the floor. I couldn't get up. "Do you see how weak you are now? Do you? Your nothing! You can't avenge your family or anyone else who has suffered because your too weak! Hahaha.....this is hilarious! You actually thought you could beat the Akatsuki!" He continued laughing. How could this man be a Sensei? Why would Merra send me to train with sucha horrible man?

"I'll kill you!"

"What's that weakling? Still got some fight left in you?" He said kicking me in the stomach a few times. "People like you deserve to die. Your family was too weak to survive. That's why they died. Don't blame the Akatsuki for your family for getting what they deserve. There's no room for weak people in this world!"

"You're a monster! Your the one who doesn't deserve to live!"

"Oh really? Then what are you going to do about that?"

"Hehehe....I'LL CRUSH YOU!"


	4. Uzumaki Tressa?

**Chapter 4**

**Training Begins**

"Hehehe......I'LL CRUSH YOU!" I shouted. A sudden look of terror gleamed acrossed his face as I said that....  
  
"You're just like him..." I barely heard him say. I don't know what he's talking about but he's going down right now!   
  
"God DAMMIT! AHH! ARGH! AHH! YAAAAH!" I broke out of the belts and charged at him missing by a few inches with my right hook. I turned around and saw him staring at me with the same look. I stopped and said "So, now do you believe I can take down the Akatsuki."  
  
"You have good blood. Very good blood.......I'll train you."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Come with me, it's almost time for dinner." He said, all of the hate and shrewdness leaving him.....was this just, a test?  
  
"Why are you training me now? What happened to me not being worthy?"  
  
"You dare question your Sensei? You're not that strong yet. Your will can make you something incredible along with that Blood of yours. I'll explain at dinner."  
  
After a few minutes of walking back upstairs we arrived at the dinner table along with 30 other monks. So many different foods I didn't know where to start. Later on he began explaining things to me.  
  
"Tressa, do you know why I tested you like that? It was to see if you were worth my time. If you would have given up here you would have done the same against the Akatsuki in a real battle. Even when the enemy is stronger then you....you must still fight for what you believe in. The history of the Leaf is based off of this concept. Many died protecting the Leaf over the years."  
  
"Do you know exactly what happened when the Akatsuki attacked the Leaf Village?" I questioned very curious to know....it's one of those huge universal questions that has gone unanswered far too long.  
  
"Not all of it but enough to figure out what happened. First of all, let me give you a background of what happened the year the leaf supposedly beat the Akatsuki. Earlier that year a man named Orochimaru attacked the Leaf with aid from the Hidden Sound and Hidden Sand villages. He was pushed back only after the 3rd killed himself saving the village. Soon after a lady named Tsunade was appointed as Hokage. She was even stronger then the 3rd yet she lacked his Jutsu knowledge.  
  
A man named Itachi was said to be the strongest ninja in the world. He was in the Akatsuki and attacked the village along with many other strong ninja's. They killed many Ninja's but a Chuunin named Shikamaru created a plan to beating him. All the Leaf attacked him at once while Shikamaru was able to keep him still for two seconds. That may not seem like long but for a 12 year old to hold the master of the Sharingan eye down for that long was unprecedented. Itachi rose to his feet and was able to kill Tsunade with a Shuriken. All seemed lost until one child seemed to just snap. He got so angry that everything around him began to burn from the Chakra that was leaving hsi body from the sudden overload. This boy grabbed Itachi and tore him in two. He ripped out his Sharingans and smashed them with his boots. Then, he stood on the highest rock and screamed that he was the sixth Hokage. Nobody questioned him.....Uzumaki Naruto was indeed the Sixth Hokage."

"How was he so strong? And who was the 7th Hokage?"

"We do not know of the 7th at all, everything after that day is lost in history. All we know is that the Leaf fell 15 years later. Naruto was strong because he had the Nine Tails demon known as the Kyubi locked isnde of him. Tressa....you are a decendant of Naruto. Your ability to explode with Chakra in an instant makes it obvious. You are Uzumaki Tressa."

I was in shock...then again, it's almost like I expected this. It explains why I have suddenly become strong during fights. The Kyubi eh?

This is why I will expect even more out of you then any of my past students. You will have to work twice as hard and have twice the will. Because of your overload of Chakra you will find it extremely hard to concentrate your Chakra.

Your first day of training is tomorrow, sleep well.

The next morning I was awoken by being picked up and thrown into my wall.   
  
"Be on guard at all times Tressa! What are doing leaving yourself open like that anyway?"  
  
"Sleeping...."  
  
"Get your ass moving! It's time to train!" He began kicking me in the ass and tripping me up while pushing me into the main hall. We were all alone. Everyone else was gone for some reason.  
  
"Where is everybody?" I asked avoiding his kick to my bruised ass cheek.  
  
"Gone, they never usually come here but with a decdendant of the 6th coming I ordered them to be here." They came here for me? "Alright push up time!"   
  
"Push ups? Aren't I going to learn Ninja techniques? Like Jutsu's and stuff?"  
  
"Shit boy you can't even concentrate your Chakra yet. Chakra is easier to concentrate when your muscle fibers are stronger. Some can never learn how to concentrate their Chakra and instead concentrate on speed and strength. I will teach you speed and strength first. Without it you are nothing....you can't use Justu's all the time. Now no more talking. Push Up's now!" I dropped down and began doing push up's like a mad man.....pretty soon I ran out of steam and began to struggle. He kicked my arms out from under me so I would fall on my face. My nose was bleeding now...."What are you doing? You should push yourself up higher then my foot to avoid it! Not let me kick you! What are you stupid?" Push myself higher then his foot? What the hell? I tried it but could barely get higher then my usual push up from the exhaustion. This kind of traning continued for hours until I passed out. I woke up with an oxygen mask on and IV pumping into my veins.   
  
"Good first day Tressa! See you tomorrow!" Sensei said walking away.... 


End file.
